Atlantis
by Stelaris
Summary: DISCONTINUED/ON HOLD Thousand of years before the current YYH. I only own Elsa, the narrator/main character. Atlantis is going to be destroyed by evil demons. A young girl, Elsa, goes to Reikai for help. Ch 5 Note: KoenmaxOC, definitely AU
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_Prologue_

_Wave after wave of hate pounded the barrier. Demon after demon who struck at the glowing shield was shot down by the palace archers, only to be replaced by a dozen more of his fellow. From the small boat, I watched it all. Of course, we had all known this day would come. Our home had always been a utopia, where demons and humans lived together peacefully. That is what had attracted __**them**__ to the island. Malevolent demons, jealous of the beauty of my home, poured out of Makai by the thousands, each one stronger than many of the natives. Each one of those thousands joined the multitude who was trying to destroy the lovely barrier that had protected our glorious island for millennia. It would not hold much longer, this I knew. That is why I was here, adrift on the sea, searching for help from King Enma or the others in Reikai, instead of fighting the demons who assailed my beloved home. As the sun set below the oceanic horizon, I got my last view of my island, my beloved island, Atlantis._

Chapter 1

I approached the great king with as much caution as I could muster. In truth, I was not impressed by his size, or the power that radiated from him like the sun's rays beating down on the beach beneath my feet. _Come, now, even I have more power than that, and I'm still a child by our standards! What a showoff!_ I thought. Of course, I knew that he was concealing a good deal of his strength, but still, thoughts like this one helped with my nervousness.

Creeping forward a bit more, I swallowed my fear and approached the king of Reikai. "Lord Enma," I said with as much respect and dignity as I could muster, "My home, the island of Atlantis, is under attack by malevolent demons from Makai. My people sent me to request your aid in our defense." I could barely believe it when he responded. "**I am busy, girl. I do not have time to waste on one tiny island out of the thousands in Ningenkai.**" That pig! He was just sitting there in the sun, relaxing for all his worth! I held back my temper (rage never helped politics) and spoke again. "My deepest apologies for disturbing you, great king, with such a trivial matter. Instead, might I speak with your son, Prince Koenma, about this matter? He is not as strong or a high ranking as you, therefore, he should not be so busy."

Ooh, I could tell I'd gotten to his ego there. The old fool was practically glowing with pride! What a lump! "**Very well, but Koenma is currently confined to Reikai for reasons that shall remain between the two of us. You may, however, go to Reikai and discuss matters with him there.**" I smiled. It was working! "I thank you for your generous offer, Lord Enma, but I myself am demonic, and would not be allowed through. Is there another way I could speak with him, O wise and powerful one?"

Ah, I cannot tell you how much I hated having to suck up to this idiot. Obviously, Koenma held the power behind the throne, because this guy had the throne, but no power! "**There is a natural entrance to my realm in the jungle behind us. Look for a large cave with a strange aura around it. There is only one; you can't miss it. I will inform Prince Koenma of you. He is permitted to meet you halfway, demon child, but no further unless the situation demands it.**" I couldn't believe my ears! It had worked! "Thank you, my king. I shall go immediately." Enough said. I left.

_Later…_

Ok, I found the cave. Not okay, there were two demons near it. Well, I couldn't just let those clowns find the secret entrance to Reikai and wreck havoc! "Hello, boys," I said in as beguiling a tone as I could muster. For a quick improvisation, and to avoid recognition (these goons had been among several who had run screaming from a barrage of my arrows), I cast a Glamour-like spell, changing my long white hair into a lovely shade of copper, and my red-gold eyes into the purest of greens, with cat's pupils. My skin paled fractionally, and my long, black nail shrank back and became a dull shade of purple. Ugh, how I hated purple! But, focusing on the two idiots who were now turning around to face the source of my voice…

"Whoa…" was all one could muster. "Pardon me, kind sirs, but I need to enter that cave. Surely you wouldn't hinder a lady in her task, would you?" I batted my eyelashes, smiling sweetly. It is impossible to find the words for how disgusted I was with myself today. First to that great oaf on the beach, now to these morons blocking my path, was the sucking up never going to end? I just hoped that Koenma wasn't too much like his father…

"Oh… sorry… we'll move now…" said Idiot Number One. Idiot Number Two just nodded stupidly. They shuffled off into the jungle. With a sigh of relief, I dropped the Glamour spell, resuming my original shape and colorings. For some odd reason, I had never liked to change my form. It always creeped my out, watching my own body transfigure itself into something or someone else… brrr… I entered the cave, shaking my head slightly to clear out the disturbing thoughts now crowding it. I really needed a thought-filter spell… I'd make a million if I could invent one… _Or perhaps a focus spell,_ I thought as I walked smack into a rock. _Sheesh…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The tunnel was dark, cold, and very, very long. Before five minutes had passed, I could no longer see the sun. I felt my mind starting to panic. _Get a grip, Elsa. Calm down! Freaking out will help no one!_ Taking a deep breath, I resumed walking, albeit at a slightly faster pace. As I got deeper, it got colder, and I felt more and more at home. This was my element. I was an ice demon, simple as that. The cold made me feel more at home than anywhere else.

After half an hour, I sat down to rest for a bit against a large stalagmite. I guess I was feeling quite comfortable there in the cold, and soon my mind drifted off into strange, wild, colorful dreams, filled with memories and a mysterious brown haired man, his face covered by shadows by my mind. He wore a long dark cloak, and, as I gazed on the shadowy representation of a face that my mind gave me, I felt the most curious of sensations. Strange warmth, a sense of belonging, flowed into my mind. It wasn't love, but it was pretty darn close. Smiling in my sleep, I sank into a deeper realm of sleep, without dreams to disturb me.

_Later, Koenma's POV_

I walked along the dark tunnel, the last natural gateway between my home of Reikai and Ningenkai, the human world. It was absolutely freezing in the tunnel. Pulling my cloak tighter around myself, I quickened my pace, in hopes of finishing my long journey in record time. The tunnel had always unnerved me. There was a strange, unnatural feel to this place…

Speaking of strange, why had Father sent me here in the first place? All he had told me was that I was to head to the Gateway Tunnel and leave for Ningenkai immediately. No names, no places, nothing. He didn't even tell me why! How rude is that? Still, he was King and I was only prince, so I was unable to complain. Speeding up once more, I failed to notice a dark figure lying against a rock, directly in my path.

As fortune would have it, I noticed the form too late, and, tripping over what I assumed (at the time) were stones, went sprawling to the hard, unforgiving rocky floor. "Owww… what was **that?**" I crawled back to my feet, checking for injury. My hands were a bit scraped up, and I had a bruised knee, but those would heal. Turning around, I caught my first glimpse of a strange girl sleeping against a large rock. She had long white hair that seemed to capture what little light was in the cave and refract it into a thousand tiny rainbows. Her nails were long, delicate claws, either painted or naturally black. She wore a simple tunic and sandals, the style reminding me vaguely of the Atlantean peasantry garments. As I watched, she stirred, murmured something, and opened her startlingly red eyes, looking straight into my own, chocolate colored ones.

_Elsa's POV_

I felt a strange something hit my legs and heard a dull thud, then: "Owww… what was **that?**" Moving slightly, I opened my eyes, and found myself staring at the young man from my dream, his face fully visible now. He was, it seemed, as shocked as I was, wide mahogany brown eyes. "Hello," I said, making sure to keep my voice level. "My name is Elsa, of Atlantis. Why are you here?"

"I am Koenma, Prince of Reikai." I felt my eyes widen with surprise. "What?" He asked. "You are the one I had come down here to find! I am pleased to meet you, Koenma-sama." Koenma seemed amused at this. "Just Koenma, please. My father sent me here, no explanations. Why did you come down here?" Was Enma insane? Telling his own son to go to an unknown location, and not offering anything in explanation? "My home, Atlantis, is under attack by malevolent demons from Makai. I came to request your help, Koenma." He seemed shocked by the fact that Atlantis needed help, and who could blame him? Our forces were strong enough to hold back almost any force on earth, and the golden barrier had held for centuries. "And what of the barrier?" He asked. "By this time tomorrow, it'll be destroyed."

_Koenma's POV_

_By this time tomorrow, it'll be destroyed._ I couldn't believe what I had heard. I myself had created the barrier, using the same amount of power that filled the Reikai barrier! It would never fail, unless someone drained it of its power! I felt my mind working slowly, in shock. As if from far away, I heard her voice, "Koenma? Are you alright? Hello-o-o-o, Earth to Koenma! Come in, Koenma!"

Her sarcastic tone startled me out of my mind-cage. "What? Oh, sorry. It shocked me that the barrier would shatter so easily. I created it myself, using the same force as the Reikai barrier itself. I don't understand how it could break." She smiled at me with the same expression as someone who was correcting a child who gave a foolish answer to a question. "Why, the demons have found a way to drain the energy, my dear, silly friend."

I smiled back at her smirk. It was, in a weird way, kind of refreshing to talk to someone who showed me little to no respect whatsoever, after all the bowing and praising and other nonsense back at the palace. "I gathered that much from what you had told me before. My question is: How? They have never been able to do this sort of thing before…" Her expression changed to one of puzzlement. "That's what I'm wondering too. But first, let's leave this place. I want to see the sun again."

I nodded my agreement. Being underground gave me the jitters, and ice was starting to form on my sleeve cuffs. "Ok, but let's hurry before I freeze to the floor, Elsa." She laughed at this, and patted my shoulder gently, sending a weird tingly feeling, similar to having a foot fall asleep, racing up my arm, knocking off the ice crystals in the process. "Now, we wouldn't want that, would we, Koenma-_sama_?" "Just move…" I said, my teeth chattering slightly. She instantly became more serious. "Right. It's a long way back, so hang in there."

_Elsa's POV_

After about ten minutes, I noticed Koenma's footsteps getting more hesitant, slower, and unsteady. _Dang, the cold's getting to him. Gotta hurry…_ I slowed down a bit, so that he could catch up. When he got close enough for me to get a good look at him, I saw that ice crystals sparkled in his glossy brown hair, and on his sleeves and collar. This wasn't good at all. He'd freeze if he didn't reach warmth soon!

I tugged at his sleeve, getting a soft groan of discomfort from the Reikai prince. "Come on, Koenma. You'll freeze if you don't hurry! Come on! You can do it!" I whispered to him. There are times like this that make me grateful that I'm an Ice Demon. If I wasn't, I'd be in the same state as poor Koenma, with his skin almost the color of my hair, and frost decorating his tunic and cloak, though it did add a nice sparkle to his brown hair…

_Focus!_ I scolded myself. _How much longer do we have to walk? _Koenma's feet barely left the floor now, causing him to stumble at the slightest irregularity. "Koenma… you need to move a little faster if you want to keep up with me. It's hard for me to walk that slowly." He made an obvious effort to speed up, managing to hold the speed for about ten seconds before stumbling, falling, and failing in an attempt to get back up.

I heard the thud of his body hitting the floor, and turned around quickly, nearly unbalancing myself on a patch of ice. Seeing him immobile on the ground, I dashed over to his side, checking for any sign of consciousness. Apparently, he'd fallen, hit his head on the rocky ground, and the pain, cold, and effort from trying to get back up had knocked him out. Don't get me wrong, Koenma was a strong individual, but even he couldn't last long in extreme cold and exhaustion.

With a soft sigh, I took hold of his wrist, and, careful to avoid further injury, lifted him off the floor, putting my other arm around his waist for support. Here, again, I was thankful to be an ice demon. We get stronger in the cold, so Koenma's presence barely registered to my tired muscles. Too bad it was an uphill path, or we'd have been out of this accursed tunnel by now. Sighing again, I trudged up the path, keeping my eyes trained on the tiniest of lights in the distance, the literal "light at the end of the tunnel." I hoped it wouldn't be too long before reaching the exit. Even I would not last forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Koenma's POV_

I awoke to the golden light of the setting sun, damp, cold sleeves and collar, and the girl, Elsa, staring at me. There was no sign of the tunnel we had been in before I collapse. I sat up, and was instantly greeted by a nasty headache, which made me feel quite dizzy. My dazed expression must have been highly amusing, because Elsa laughed, came over, and helped me to my feet after my vision settled.

"You gave me quite a scare in that tunnel, Koenma, just passing out without any warning whatsoever. Heh, at least we're out. You feel okay?" I looked at her for a second or two before nodding. "I think so. My head hurts, though." She smiled sympathetically. "That would be expected. You hit your head pretty hard, back there. Take a look." She created a mirror out of ice, and held it up for me to see what had happened. My forehead had a headband of bandages, with a slight red stain above my left eye, from where I had collided with the rocky ground.

"Just how long was I out, Elsa?" I asked out of pure curiosity. "About five hours. I found some food, if you're hungry." She gestured at a small pile of fruits to her right, and at two fish skewered on sticks and positioned over the embers of a dying fire. My stomach growled loudly; I felt my face go pink, once again to Elsa's amusement. "I'll take that as a yes," she said with a warm smile, and handed me a fish.

_Reikai palace, throne room_

Enma paced in the throne room, deep in thought. His plan had worked until that girl from Atlantis had shown up. He had needed to readjust for her. Sending Koenma had been the perfect solution. That would get rid of two birds with one stone, so to speak.

For centuries, Atlantis had been calm and quiet in the face of Reikai's politics, taking a stand only when necessary. But in the past few decades, the island utopia had been increasingly insolent, directly challenging a few of Enma's more radical ideas. In response, he had sent a powerful device to a few small groups of demons who resented the existence of the Atlanteans. The device was specially designed to negate his son's powers, allowing the demons to destroy the Atlantis barrier.

As for the second "bird," Koenma had always been a threat to his kingship. An eldest son, only child or not, is a king's biggest threat, above anarchy or anything else. True, the boy hadn't yet tried to rebel, but it never hurt to plan ahead. If his plan worked, the boy would die, and no one would be left to contend with him. Just one last thing…

_Later, Makai_

The demon lord looked down at Enma from his throne above the Reikai's lord's head. It was quite enjoyable, looking down on the man who ruled the entire spirit realm and was feared my demons, spirits, and mortals alike. "And you want me to eliminate this… Koenma? Your own son? And why would I do this for you, enemy of my kind? What is in it for me?"

Enma smiled convincingly. "If you kill Koenma, the barrier between Ningenkai and Makai will be destroyed along with his life. You will be able to freely access the human world at will." The demon smirked. It was a tempting notion, being free to enter Ningenkai, without having to bypass that pesky barrier. "How can I trust that your Spirit Defense Force will not interfere? They always get in the way when I get hungry and decide to hunt down a snack there."

"If they are reassigned, then they cannot bother you," Enma replied. "I am King of Reikai. I can order them to leave the demons in peace, if you so desire it." The demon lord's face sparkled with malice, his eyes glowing red with bloodlust. "Very well. I will tell my soldiers in the human world of this new development. Koenma shall die. You may rest assured of this, King Enma." Still smiling, Enma left the demon world, returning to the throne room of Reikai to enjoy the results of his plot.

_Elsa's POV_

We were in my small boat, on the way back to Atlantis. I had just finished fully explaining the situation to Koenma. He was sitting in the back, helping to direct me, while I rowed. The prince was unnaturally silent, even by his standards. "Is something wrong, Koenma-sama?" I inquired, earning a look of wounded pride from my companion. "I told you, call me Koenma! No titles or anything of the sort. Nothing's wrong, Elsa. I'm just thinking…" he trailed off, and resumed staring out at the vast blue sea, once again lost in thought.

_Koenma's POV_

I just couldn't understand something. It had been bothering me for the entire time, since I'd first met Elsa and learned of Atlantis. _Why did Father tell me nothing? It's not like him to keep secrets of this level. Why would he send me here, with no knowledge of what I was here for? Why?_ Before I could take my thoughts any farther, I saw a shining city on the horizon. "Elsa, I see it! There's Atlantis!"

She smiled, and pulled harder on the oars, speeding up the little boat. We reached the island in a matter of minutes. The instant we reached shore, we both leaped out of the boat, nearly tripping over each other in our haste to reach the city. Up close, I could see the thousands of cracks spreading like a spider's web across the golden shield. "How could this have happened…?" I asked, placing my hand on the barrier. Instantly, feeding off of my spirit power, the cracks repaired themselves, the ring of solidity spreading out like ripples in a pond.

Elsa gasped in wonder at the sight. "That was amazing, Koenma!" she exclaimed. "Amazing, but draining. I used a lot of energy there, more than half. I doubt I could do that again, at least for some time." That was an understatement. I was exhausted! Opening my mouth to say something, I stopped as five demon auras approached. Elsa decided to comment at that exact moment. "Still, as awesome as it was, I think it attracted some company. Heads up!" I ducked as an energy blast whizzed over my head. "Let's go, Elsa!"

She had closed her beautiful red eyes, and seemed to be concentrating on something. "Just a minute, Koenma. Winter's Wrath!" A powerful ice storm swirled up out of nowhere, freezing the demons solid where they stood. Elsa gestured briefly, and the demons shattered into thousands of tiny ice shards, which quickly melted in the afternoon sun. "There. Problem solved. You were saying something, Koenma?"

I stared for a second or two before recovering my train of thought. "Ah, sorry. As I was going to say, we were right. The barrier's energy is being drained by something. I can't tell what, but I do know where. We need to pay a visit to Makai."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Elsa's POV_

As we stepped out of a portal conveniently provided by Koenma, I was shocked by the beauty of the Demon Plane. It was magnificent, to say the least. Sure, there were no gardens or parks like in Atlantis, but the natural beauty remained practically untouched. I barely moved when Koenma put his hand on my arm to get my attention. When he spoke, my mind snapped back to reality instantly. "Huh? Could you repeat that?" was my elegant response.

Koenma sighed. "I said, we need to go over there," he pointed at a large castle, "because that's where the item draining my barrier's power is, Elsa. Come on!" He started walking. "H-hey! Wait up!" I ran after him. "D-do you know exactly what you're walking into, Koenma? That could be a trap! Be careful!" As much as I tried to avoid it, I couldn't help but wonder why I felt so worried. Why did I care so much? I felt my face turning red…

"Is something wrong, Elsa?" Koenma-sama -no, just Koenma- startled me out of my thoughts with his question. "No, nothing's wrong… ha ha…" I laughed nervously, feeling incredibly embarrassed by this. Why?! Why was he causing me to feel this way? I felt so confused! "Whoa, Elsa, your power's going haywire! Calm down, or you're going to attract unwanted attention. We don't want them to know we're here just yet."

I suddenly noticed my icy aura fluctuating rapidly around me. "Sorry, Koenma. I got lost in my own thoughts and broke my concentration. My powers aren't exactly easy to control…" I trailed off again, suddenly distracted by the grand sight before me. We were at the gates of the castle. Above the gates was a single word, written in one of the demonic languages. "_Abyss…_"

_Koenma's POV_

What was wrong with Elsa? She was acting so strange… Still, I didn't know her very well, so this might be her normal, but something told me it wasn't. As we stepped through the gates of the strange castle, "Abyss," I couldn't help but wonder…

My thoughts were interrupted by a chill that ran up my spine. This was no second rate demon aura I felt from the castle. Obviously, its master was a demon lord of considerable power! But what was this other power? I could feel it all around me, coming directly from… Elsa? She was a demon? Mentally banging my head against an imaginary wall, I realized how obvious it had been. The iridescent white hair… the beautiful, luminescent red eyes… her black claws… Sheesh, this girl was starting to affect my mind! _Focus, Koenma,_ I silently scolded myself.

"Ah, how nice. Visitors, after so long," an irritatingly silky voice said in my ear. Whirling around, I struck out at a shadowy figure that had mysteriously appeared right next to me. The creature smiled, showing glistening fangs. "How very rude. Attacking someone you only just met. Really, Lord Koenma, I thought your father had taught you better." I glared at the humanoid shape. "Scum," Elsa said. "Take your insults elsewhere, or I will have to teach you to keep a civil tongue in your filthy head."

Slime Ball just smirked. "And the lovely Lady Elsa too! What a pleasure indeed! You've saved me so much trouble. Had you not arrived just now, I would have had to go wandering the human realm, trying to find you! What a pain that would have been, with all the Atlanteans foolishly attempting to strike me, not to mention the SDF attempting to be first to feel the delicate, gentle caress of my lovely claws. Such a pleasure… Ah, you, young prince, you look to be most… delicious… I shall enjoy tasting your warm, fresh-spilled blood, feeling it wet my parched mouth… ah, what a lovely sensation it will be." I felt the color drain from my face. This was not good, not good at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_No one's POV_

The assassin struck without warning. Koenma was blown one way, Elsa another, by the force of the explosion triggered by the attack. Before either had time to recover, let alone react, the demon was in Koenma's face again, it's claws moving faster than human eyes could see. Koenma staggered backward, three deep, bloody gashes running across his chest. "Koenma-sama!" Elsa cried, dashing over to his side, catching the Reikai prince as he fell. His face was even paler than it had been in the ice tunnel, and color was rapidly draining. "No, Koenma-sama," Elsa whispered. "I won't let you die on me." Her fingers glowed with a pale, ice-blue light, and she pressed her hand against Koenma's chest, the light flowing across his injuries.

The demonic assassin laughed, licking blood off its claws. "Mmm, that _is_ tasty! My instincts are rarely wrong, but this is even better than I thought! It's your turn next, little girl," he cooed, gesturing at Elsa. Then, the assassin noticed what she was doing. "Hey, you, stop that! I worked hard enough to fatally injure him; I'm not going to do it again!" Elsa ignored him. "Stop that, I said!" the demon exclaimed, charging at her, claws out.

Koenma opened his eyes again just in time to see the demon charging at Elsa. "Elsa… behind…you…" he said, his voice only a hoarse whisper. Elsa nodded, set Koenma down, and stood turning to face the demon that was so thirsty for her blood. "Don't worry, Koenma-sama, neither of us is dying today. I can handle him alone" she said, her melodious voice reassuring the young prince.

"YOU, defeat ME? My, my, little girl, you must have smacked your head rather hard after my blast. You're spouting nonsense. Here, now, let me put you out of your misery!" Having finished its rant, the demon leapt into the air, claws out, ready to strike…

…and froze solid. "Secret Demon Art: Frozen Wrath!" Elsa shrieked, her voice as harsh and cold as winter, the blue light swirling around her illuminating her every feature, enhancing her glacial beauty to an ethereal quality. Koenma had never seen something so lovely, so deadly, and so majestic in his entire life. Then, it was over. The cerulean light vanished, the assassin demon shattered into thousands of tiny shards. Elsa seemed to shrink slightly in stature, until she was back to her tired, somewhat bloody old self, red eyes glinting in the semi-darkness.

Koenma stared at her, looked at the shards of frozen demon, then back at her. "Whoa…" was his intelligent response to the astonishing thing he had just witnessed. "Come on, lover-boy," Elsa said teasingly. "We've got a demon lord's butt to kick, right?" The Reikai prince blinked, blushing slightly as her remark registered. "Right. Let's go." He stood up, fully healed by Elsa's energy, and walked through the gates of the demon lord's palace.


End file.
